Mario Sports Resort
This is a spin-off to New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE, produced by Great Games, Inc. for The Future Nintendo. It is based on Wii Sports Resort but features Mario characters instead. It takes place on Wuhu Island, like its predecessor. Miis play a lesser role in this game, being unlockable characters instead. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Sports Resort ''is similar to ''Wii Sports Resort ''and the ''Mario and Sonic ''titles. Each sport has its unique controls. Most sports from ''Wii Sports Resort ''are played similarly as in it, and new sports are based off of it. Modes *'Sports: The player can compete with other Mario characters for first place. *'Dream Sports: '''Like in ''Mario and Sonic, these are based on normal events, but take place in real locations from the Mario world *'Party Games: '''Four party games are playable, which each have different gameplay but involve playing events to get points, or whatever the game's using. *'Training: 'Training for each event is held which involves doing a certain task to pass. *'Shopping: 'Using points achieved from winning sports, the player can buy music, books, decals, and clothing. *'Online: 'Sports can be played with people from around the world. Sports The game will work just like in ''Wii Sports Resort. The player is free to explore the whole island at their leisure. There are twelve total sports, six of which are default and the other six are unlockable. Each sport has at least one submode, and in cases with two or more, the gameplay differs. Each sport is playable with at least two players, some allowing three or four. Sports that support up to seven CPU players can be played with eight online, though. Sports Main article: Mario Sports Resort (Sports) Party Games Mario Sports Resort ''features four party games that all involve playing sports to get points, which dictate how the main party game is won. The Galaxy Games This party game takes place on the Comet Observatory, which has various Power Stars and Grand Stars all about. It is also marked with dots, which signify where the player can move. One of the four players picks the event from spinning a large wheel, and the event starts. The player in first gets fifteen points, second gets twelve, third gets ten, and fourth gets seven. Whoever spins the wheel gets to move first, the others following in order. After the designated amount of rounds (4 through 8) are over, Power Stars (1 point) and Grand Stars (3 points) are added up and the person with the most points wins. Warp Pads are found all around, which can be used as shortcuts. Characters The game has twenty-four confirmed playable characters, with eight availible from the start. This count includes DLC-buyable characters, which cost $2.50 each. There are four ability classes: All-Around, Speed, Power, and Skill. There are six characters in each class. Miis will also be playable, but their type depends on their size and weight, like in ''Mario Kart Wii. All-Around All-around characters are average at every stat. Skill Skilled characters have high skill levels but low to average stats in everything else, with power usually the lowest. Power Powerful characters are very strong and have average-to-high speed, but their acceleration and skill suffer. Speed Speedy characters are very fast and have high acceleration, but low power and skill. Other In addition to the twenty-four previously mentioned, Miis are also playable in this game. Their height and weight can be changed in-game, although that will not change the Mii's official settings. Their voices can be adjusted and clothes can be put on them to match the player's interest. Locations The game sports a variety of locations for gameplay, half on Wuhu Island for regular sports and the other half in the Mario world for dream sports. Normal *'Swordplay: '''Swordplay Colosseum (Duel) Fountain (Speed Slice) Varies (Showdown) *'Baseball: 'Clear space on a new island behind the ruins *'Tennis: 'Cocoba Hotel Tennis Courts *'Table Tennis: 'Cocoba Hotel Table Tennis Courts *'Basketball: 'Basketball Court *'Swimming: 'Duckling Lake *'Surfing: 'Open sea near beaches *'Golf: 'Wedge Island *'Soccer: 'Clear space near Wind Orchard *'Skateboard: 'Mountain ledge (Halfpipe) New course in one part of the city (Freestyle) *'Archery: 'Varies (Normal Archery) Mountain (Battle Archery) *'Air Sports: 'Sky (duh!) Dream *'Dream Swordplay: 'Hazy Maze Cave (''Super Mario 64) *'Dream Baseball: '''Luigi Circuit (''Mario Kart Wii) *'Dream Tennis: '''World 7 (''New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *'Dream Table Tennis: '''Koopa Troopa Beach (''Mario Kart 64) *'Dream Basketball: '''Tall Tall Mountain (S''uper Mario 64) *'Dream Swimming: '''Starshine Beach Galaxy (''Super Mario Galaxy 2) *'Dream Surfing: '''Cheep Cheep Lagoon (''Mario Kart 7) *'Dream Golf: '''All nine worlds (''New Super Mario Bros. U) *'Dream Soccer: 'Mushroom Lake (New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE) *'Dream Skateboard: '''Waluigi Stadium (''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *'Dream Archery: '''Peach's Castle (''Super Mario Galaxy) *'''Dream 'Air Sports: '''Rock Rock Mountain (''Mario Kart 7) Items In Dream Sports, there are several items that can be used. Badges There are many badges in this game, attainable from doing things in sports. Main article: Badges (Mario Sports Resort) Shopping Using Sports Points, things can be bought from the Sports Shop in downtown Wuhu Island. Sports Points, or SPs, can be earned by participating in events, and more points are earned depending on the player's rank. They can also be earned by collecting badges. In the Sports Shop, music, decals, clothing, and books can be bought. Main article: Purchasable Things (Mario Sports Resort) How to Earn SPs A five point participation bonus is given even if the player doesn't finish within the top three. Thirty are awarded for first, twenty for second, and ten for third. None are given below third. Collecting badges also gives fifty points, along with breaking a record. Finding hidden things buyable from the Secret Shop in downtown also gives points. Gallery Main article: Gallery (Mario Sports Resort) This is the link to the main gallery. Some pictures are shown here, though. Mario Sports Resort Box.png|The beta cover art. Select Screen MSR.png|The first character select screen. Beta Elements *DLC was incorporated into the game only soon before the release. *There was formerly a winter sports mode, but was pulled and replaced with Dream Sports. Lord Voldemort, Nintendo president, assured fans that another, winter-only game will be soon made. *Dry Bowser was formerly a playable character, but Sonic replaced him. *Gameplay of Surfing was originally different, featuring a Tsunami mode where large waves could be surfed on for lots of points, but it was cut due to people from locations that had had tsunamis getting angry due to Nintendo's portayal of one as something fun. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games by MarioLuigi1234 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Upcoming Mario Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sonic